


OFFICIAL ERERI DRABBLES!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ereri Spring Weekend, Ereri Week, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Hi please read, Horseface Jean Kirstein, M/M, Popularity, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Yaoi, lots of gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ereri stories. Every chapter will be different. Either AU or AOT universe stories and one shots. I take suggestions. First Chapter will be how these two getting caught together in bed the next morning after waking up. (Based on that vine where the guy walks in with the camera and wakes his roommate up, but behind him a guy wakes up also sits up) There will be lots of good stuff. I promise-
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	1. Wtf Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this large series of works. First 5 chapters will be up by tom.

Eren and Levi are outside hanging laundry up, while they both glare at each other from time to time. It is at about 8 pm, and it's a hot summer night. The sun is setting, and the moon has already had its awakening.  
(Eren's POV)  
Captain looks really aggravated today, I wonder if it is because of the mud tracks Sasha brought into the dining room. I look at him more intensely and try to think of possible ways to satisfy his unpleasant look.  
"Hey Captain, is there anything I can do for you?" I ask hoping that it won't be a mountain of extra chores. He continues to hang up the long white sheets without replying to what I have offered. I look down on the ground a bit upset at the fact that I was not acknowledged.  
"Come over here brat." Levi ordered as I tilt my head in confusion. I move closer, but I move slowly... "Can you move any slower?" The captain said as he shot me a deadly look. All I can do is break in sweat and jump forward. "Just help me hang this damn sheet up." Captain says. I reach for the sheet and brush my hand against his hand while doing so. (Still looking into his beautiful eyes of course.)  
"What are you looking at twat." He barks as I was just about to turn.  
"U-umm I'm looking at you." I say quickly, even though we have had our intimate moments before, I still worry if he does not think the same as I do of him. I try to stay as professional and not be so bothersome. I continue to sweat as I hang up this single sheet. The second I let go of it, I receive a hard kick to my shins that made me fall right on my ass. I try to recover from this fall, but before I even had the chance to get up Captain Levi leans down and grabs a hold of my jacket with two hands. Yanks me in closer till that gap between our lips are nonexistent. Both of our faces are flushed with all sorts of warm colors. I can't see much with the blurred gaze I have. I feel his hands.... trail up to my jaw and open my mouth slightly to slip his tongue in. Small moans of mine slip out and after what seems like forever, we pull away.  
"Which room brat?" Captain asks me while looking over to his side trying to hide that blushing face from me.  
.... "Mine," I say without hesitation.  
After a quick dinner, I hurry to my room with excitement. Captain Rivai did retire early tonight so maybe he is already there. I open the door ever so slightly, look inside. He is not there. Well I guess I will have to wai- Something grabs me on my shoulder and whips me behind, closes the door and shoves me on the bed.  
"Wow, hiding behind the door. That was new." I say as I broke out a small smile. Captain Rivai tilts his head as he climbs onto my lap and whispers "Damn right it is."  
F u c k. I'm hard already. Not because I just got shoved on the bed by the lovely Captain, but he already had his shirt off as he did it. He shoves his tongue into my mouth... I start grinding against him to relieve some of that waiting I did all day. As we kiss each other passionately we take our clothes off. He tears off my blouse and I unzip his pants. All clothes are discarded as Captain Levi trail kisses down slowly- all the way down to my c0ck. Instead of instantly taking it in he caresses it with his hand. I quiver and give him the look. I know he saw me, but he pretends that he didn't. After a bit of teasing he finally starts putting it in his mouth, and when he did I definitely grabbed his hair and started shoving it in further.  
"Mmmmm" I moan while Captain kinda chokes a bit on my member. It keeps getting faster and just as I'm about to cum he pulls his head off letting me just sit there begging for a good cumming.  
"Turn around you little shit," Captain Rivai says as he starts playing with my ass, preparing me for something more. "Ughh C-captain, put it in already. I ca-cant wait anymore." Just as I finish that sentence that bastard shoved his whole fucking dick in like nothing.  
"AHHHH-" I scream as Rivai covers my mouth. The thrusting gets rougher and harder as time goes by. Sweating and lots of grunting in the room are just thrown around. The Captain reaches around and plays with my cock as he continues to thrust. I do not even know how his body does this. He takes a different angle and the next shove hits the right spot. "Th-that's the spot," I say as I moan out some more.  
"F-fuck" Levi says behind me. "I'm about to cum, ahh shit"  
I reply with "m-mmme too" Just a bit after those exchanged words we cum. I collapse alongside with Captain Rivai. We kiss each other and I pull the covers over us as Captain Hugs me from behind and continues to kiss my shoulders as we fall asleep.  
(NEXT MORNING)- Jean's POV  
Where the hell is Eren, he is usually up by now doing some bullshit cleaning.  
"Hey, Jean have you seen Captain?" Armin asks me. I shake my head no. "Well can you go wake up Eren, they need him for the experiments, I'll go look for the Captain."  
"Alright Armin, I will scare the hell outta Jeager ha," I say excitedly. I rush over to Eren's room and open the door slowly...  
"WAKE THE FUCK UP JAEGER" I scream out laughing. Just as I look he opens his eyes, but then behind him, the covers move.  
"Why- you little shit, stop screaming so early." Captain curses out at me. I just look at them briefly... they both are naked... Holy shit.  
"OH- " I say out loud as I turn around and run out while kinda laughing. I glance back and Levi has the most dangerous eyes that could make anyone shit themselves.  
"I WILL KILL YOU HORSE FACE!!!" Rivai yells out while also strangling Eren.


	2. The Captain That Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't sleep so Eren helps. It was in the middle of the night when Eren woke up and went to get a glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Eren wakes up in the middle of the night with the strong urge to go downstairs for whatever reason. "I guess I need something to drink," Eren says to himself. He jumps out of bed with nothing but his nightshirt on. No one will be awake anyway, so to Eren, it did not matter. He makes his way downstairs to where the table and chairs are. Eren glances over to the Captain's chair, where he always drinks his tea with his hand holding the cup on the top. Out of curiosity Eren gets a cup from the cabinet, fills the cup with water, and takes a seat on the Captain's seat. Eren grabs the cup from the top and mimics the way Levi does.  
"What the hell are you doing in my chair with my cup!" Levi calls out From the door entrance. Eren, being quite startled basically falls off the chair spilling the water all over him. Levi walks over, picks up his chair and sits on it without paying any more attention to Eren's tumble.  
"So what are you doing up Captain Levi?" Eren questions him while getting up and picking up the thankfully unbroken cup. Captain looks at Eren as he squirms to get everything cleaned up.  
"I don't sleep" is all Levi could say back.  
"Eh?" Eren said while putting the cup on the table. "Like you never sleep at all, how can you even do that..."  
Levi looks at Eren back down to the end of the table. "I just can't brat." Eren takes a seat on the corner, gripping the ends of the chair. Levi goes up to get some tea, and as he does something catches his eyes. Eren... is not wearing any pants. His ass is just plump, with the curves of his body defining his shape. Clearly the Captain did not think this thoroughly through, because, with that kind of image in his mind, someone down south got very excited. Levi clings onto his cup of tea as he takes a seat down, trying not to look down. Now Eren noticed that, and he liked the very small amount of attention he got from his leader. Eren took the cup from the table and was bringing it back to fill some water, and then also purposely exposed some of his skin by "stretching." Levi saw that started to sweat profusely. Levi looks down on his pants and sees his bulge growing. He tries to cover it up by crossing his legs, but it made him feel uncomfortable.  
"Is everything okay Rivai Heichō?" Eren asks again, but this time in a more lustful voice.  
"Shut up you shitty brat before I kick you off that chair," Levi responds. Eren moves closer and points down to his lap and whispers "Whats that Corporal..." Eren's shirt is very close to revealing everything. "I can help you sleep." Eren leans in and kisses Levi. Then leans back, a few regrets wash over Eren's minds... like what if Levi did not like him that way, maybe he should not have been so pushy. Just as he turns around to make his escape, Levi says "So that is it asshole, weren't you going to help me sleep."  
With a devilish look on Eren's face, he shoves kisses everywhere on Levi's face. With each kiss, Levi spread his legs further apart. They both take each other's clothes off and Eren points down to Levi's dick.  
"Wait a sec-" Before Levi could finish Eren was already down on him. Levi is trying to hold in his moans, but he slips up with each stroke. It just feels so fucking great. Eren looks up at Levi, and he turns his face as he cums inside Erens mouth.  
"Do not look at me!" Captain Levi says as he turns away again.  
"I wanna see your face like that," Eren says as he grabs Levi's face and pulls him into a kiss. His cock dripping pre-cum since it has not been touched yet. Eren grabs Levi and picks him up onto the table. Right when he sets Levi down, Levi sneaks a quick grope. Eren places his hand onto his lap and trails it down to his ass.  
"Nghh" Levi moans as one finger slips in.  
"Damn Captain, your tight." After a few more small thrusts and extra fingers. He takes them out and smiles.  
"I hope Rivai Heichō enjoys this, you seem to like it a lot."  
"S-shut the fuck up, don't get cocky." Levi spat back.  
"Oh I'm not~" *SHOVES DICK IN*  
"AHHHHHH FUCK" Levi screams and Eren shushes him. "Don't s-shush me brat"  
Eren continues to thrust harder and harder while he moans. Both kiss each other so they can stay quieter.  
"You are so nice Captain, we need to do this more mmmm" Eren whispered in his ear. "I can not help myself." Eren climbs onto the table and swings Levi's legs over and thrusts harder. Levi's entire face is rosy and his ears are red. He tries to close his eyes and cover his face with his hands but Eren grabs.  
"Look at me when I cum in you" Eren spits out. Levi opens his eyes and then they both finish off. Levi is completely drained, so his partner picks him up and the excess clothing. Then he brings him to bed. Tucks in the small body of his Captain in, and wishes him goodnight by planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Just as Eren is about to leave, Levi whispers "Stay with me, only tonight." Annnnnnnd they sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I did okay here. Don't forget to leave suggestions. I take them. I will shout out the person who created the idea.


	3. Body Swap(Fluff chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They switch bodies. Fluff break cuz our shit minds need one. It will be great and I love it. Credit to this tumbler artist for drawing the mini-comic. End of this series, all inspirations will have their name in the credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it, please.  
> Comment some ideas.

Hange called Eren down to her lab this morning to do some more experiments. Levi went with Eren because "brats need to be watched." Anywho, Hange hands over a glass of random substance to see if that would make Eren get his skin hardening abilities in shape. After a couple of different varieties and drinks, Eren was allowed to take a break and wait for the potions to settle in.  
"I feel really weird sir," Eren said to his Captain as he started dosing off.  
"Hey, pay attention shit," Levi said as he took a hold of the young man's chin and kissed him gently on the lips. The second their lips parted both fell unconscious immediately.  
"Captian Levi? Eren? Wake up!"  
This familiar voice seemed to be shaking both of the sleeping men awake. Levi looks at Levi and Eren looks at Eren- Wait for a second... With both males looking at each other confused, both take a glance at their clothing. Levi got up and ran to the nearest mirror, and was met with a little brat staring right back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Levi yelled as he saw that his entire body was indeed Erens. Eren goes up and looked over too.  
"Oh- so we swapped bodies, Captian Levi!" Eren said in Levi's body. "You know the world is really small down here," Eren said as he nervously chuckled.  
"Shut it, I will stomp your brains out the second I get my body back." Levi spat from Erens point of view. Hange was just laughing behind them as if this was some silly joke.  
"Oh, so you think this is a funny four-eyed freak," Levi said in aggression.  
"You know, it sounds a lot less threatening when coming from Erens voice," Hange said as she spun around in her chair. "Do not worry, I'm sure this won't last so long."  
Levi then stormed off to get some tea from downstairs. Eren following by closely in a bit of excitement.  
"Good morning Eren," Armin said as he reached for Eren's shoulder.  
"Do not touch me blondie." Levi (well Eren) said back in attitude. All Armin could do was scoot back to Mikasa.  
"You are really grouchy Eren, all he did was say good morning," Mikasa said in Armin's defense. Eren, being in Levi's body could do nothing but sweat in worry.  
"Hello, Levi," Erwin said as he passed Levi's body.  
"Oh, good morning sir," Eren said respectfully.  
"Good mor- wait a fucking second, did you just greet me respectfully," Erwin said in shook while hanging his mouth open. Eren approaches Levi's body from behind in the deadliest ways, looking as if he is about to tear his own body apart.  
"Eren, you look really pissed" Erwin squeals out. Eren (well Levi) grabs Levi (Eren(you get it)) from behind and drags him into a vacant hallway.  
"You piss me off," He says as he pushes his body on the wall and shoves Erens young in. Drool leaks down and they move a bit closer while his partner grabs his chin and pulls deeper into the kiss.  
"mmmm" Eren moans.  
"Shit I moan weird," Levi says.  
"I don't think so Captain," Eren says right before both males pass out again. Thankfully when they awake, both have returned to their own bodies.


	4. Jelly Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is always all over Eren, and Levi was not too happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Salamiiiii

Eren looks over to Mikasa who is sitting on the ground picking at the grass while Eren is talking to Levi on how he just finished cleaning all of the stairs.  
"Okay brat, I just checked the stairs. They are OK, now go finish the bathroom." Captain Levi ordered in a rude... and nice manner.  
"Yes sir," Eren said all happily, especially after that small compliment the Captain gave him. Just as Eren was about to leave Mikasa approached both of them, looking very pissed off.  
"I do not think so. You have been making Eren clean up everything, yet Jean can sit on his ass and do nothing," said Mikasa while giving Corporal the death stare.  
"Look here you little shit, Eren can at least listen. Plus don't you think you are obsessed with this titan mutant," Levi replied while stepping closer to her. (Intimidation oOOooo)  
"Ugh," Mikasa groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be taking him for now." She grabs Eren's hand and pulls him toward her... well more like yanks him. When she did he slipped and fell right on top of Mikasa. His head lying right on her breasts. By now Levi is scorching. He is ready to cut a bitch up, like who the fuck dares to touch his boyfrie- I mean his experimental titan.  
"Oi, get off him," says the Captain as he shoots down a disgusting look. He was about to beat the living shit out of Mikasa, but he did not want to deal with the bullshit after. Levi turns around and leaves while stomping his tiny feet on the ground.  
"W-wait," Eren yells, just as he was about to get up Mikasa holds him back.  
Levi sat in his office later that day thinking to himself on how such a bitch she is for being so obsessed with this titan brat. Eren is for him to watch, I do not remember her being the world's strongest human. These thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Tch, come in," said Levi. The door slightly cracked open, and a familiar voice spoke out.  
"May I enter sir?" Asked Eren.  
"What do you want," Levi called back, and also stood up walking quietly to the door.  
"I-I just want to apologize for today and Mikasa," Eren looked down and played with his fingers.  
After a long pause, you can hear the Captain quietly say "Come in."  
Eren stepped in, and just when he did Levi closed the door, shoved the young man against it, and kissed him aggressively. Pulling Eren's, and only his clothes off.  
"W-wait, ngghh" protested Eren. Levi just kissed him quiet, grabbing Eren's ass while doing so.  
"A-are you jealous?" Eren asks as he pants. Levi looks at him a bit annoyed, but then looks over to his left.  
"What am I supposed to be, fucking thrilled to see this girl all over you."  
Eren looks down at Levi and kisses him. "I only love you Captain Heichou," whispered Eren.  
Right then Eren shoves Levi on the desk and throws off everything on it for more space. Spreads open his lover's legs and suck on his already hard cock. Trailing his tongue up and down, then back up to his hard nipples.  
"You like it, don't you..." Eren says while blushing.  
"F-fuck you, you l-little shit." Levi moans out while Eren continues to tease him, stroking him, and then wetting all of his favorite areas. "Fuck me already."  
With these words said Eren shoves his dick in all the way, no hesitation.  
"AHHH NOT THAT FAST," Levi screams. Nothing but moans and thrusts are in the room. With the background sounds of their skin slapping. Their kisses exchange as both cum.  
"That was not so bad huh," says Eren happily.  
"Shut it," Levi replied while going in for one more kiss before they have to hurry out and pretend like he did not just get rammed in the ass by Eren.


	5. City AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City AU. Levi and Eren already Lived together. Basically PWP. Pretty quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi- enjoy!

After quarantine ended, Levi and Eren were finally able to see each other after Eren got stuck at his mother's house in Canada. No one expected this quarantine to go for so long, especially when all borders were closed down. The moment Eren opened the door Levi punched on him and shoved his tongue down his throat. Erens immediate reaction was to throw all his shit on the ground and hold Levi up by his legs like a baby. Grinding against his already hard cock, which has been begging for this kind of affection for over a month now.   
"Ah shit, I will rearrange your fucking guts." Levi moaned out. Eren wraps his hands around Levi"s ass and squeezes tightly while giving Levi a tempting look. Both males blushing furiously.   
"T-take those off. I want to suck." Levi says as he unbuttons Erens shirt while sucking on his neck, leaving multiple bite marks and hickeys. Levi spreads Eren's legs far, and gets in between them, licking the tip of his member while looking directly into Eren's eyes.   
"S-shit, don't look at me like that," Eren said while trying to look away.   
Levi pauses for a second, but vigorously strokes Eren's cock. "Why, so you don't cum so quickly." Levi continues to suck, but this time he takes in his whole dick.  
"goddamnit, babe." Eren moans out while cumming.   
"I'm sure you had fun... well- it is my turn now." Levi grabs Eren's small and cute waist while wetting his hole. Pumping a couple of fingers in to perpetrate him for Levi's turn.  
"Are you ready?" Levi asks while shoving his fingers in harder.  
"AH- I'am" Eren calls out. Right there and then Levi thrusts and fucks the living shit out of Erens little pity hole. Constant moans and screaming.   
"Ahhahhhhhh, right there- fuck right there."   
*Levi gets harder from that  
"H-how the fuck c-can you get harder."  
(let's just say that was fun.)


	6. Flirty Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first kiss for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so fluffy. Just read it!

up pretty late in the morning. Peaking over his bed, glancing at the small clock on his bedside table, read eleven o'clock.  
"Godammit, Captain is going to be so pissed," muttered Eren as he stumbled out of his bed, throwing on his uniform quickly. Just as Eren ran down those steps leading to the dining hall, he realized that there aren't the usual sounds of dishes clanking or Jean yelling, yet Eren continued down until he reached the actual room. Peering through he sees the captain enjoying a nice cup of tea, like every morning, except with all the extra noise.  
"You are finally awake brat," Levi cursed out Eren as he took another long sip from his cup. "Did you forget about the meeting, unfortunately, we can't attend after the injuries we sustained the other day." Eren just nodded to Levi's explanation, while keeping a glazed look at him. Admiring his pushed aside hair, amber eyes, and his stubborn, one-track-minded personality.  
"So, how did you sleep?" Questioned Eren, knowing that Levi probably won't care for some small talk.  
"I slept like the usual," he surprisingly responded. Eren's eyes commenced directing attention to the floor, pondering about what to say after the dead-end response. Well, at least he got one, which is quite unusual for Levi.  
"What are we doing today?" Asked Eren casually, with a slight smile of course.  
"Cleaning, if we can not fight or leave, we might as well utilize the opportunity wisely and not dissipate it as you would," captain Levi spat back, but behind that teacup, you could see the captain have a slight rise of a small lip, and looking at Eren directly into his emerald eyes. Eren's immediate response was to blush furiously. Silence sweeps the room, and all Eren could do was stare intensely at the captain.  
“What the hell are you staring at Jeager?” Levi said with a tilted look and his usual irritated look.  
“I don’t know, somethings wrong with my e-eyes, I just can’t take them off you.” Eren flirtatiously(and nervously) replied. Levi’s eyes widened and he kinda has his mouth hanging open slightly but quickly turned back to that previous glare. Then he waved over to Eren, a motion to come closer, confused but gradually moves closer, almost a foot away from the captain. Levi grabs a hold of Eren’s wrist and pulls him down so that they are face to face, both having pink stained cheeks. Eren then closed that gap with a small step forward. A very blissful, and soft kiss was laid upon Levi, both eyes were closed shut, and for a split second, things seemed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy follow me on sc: katjas_kristine for more gay bs. Code word is gonna be 666 to get into the special private story. Thx for reading.
> 
> (Also these stories will have both top and bottom- basically one will not always top in the stories)


End file.
